


Crossing the Ts and dotting the Is

by Yas_Snape



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yas_Snape/pseuds/Yas_Snape
Summary: CJ and Toby meet at the Presidential Library inauguration after 3 years without seeing each other.
Relationships: C. J. Cregg/Toby Ziegler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Crossing the Ts and dotting the Is

**Author's Note:**

> I’m posting this in the hopes that it will force me to finish this damn thing. The outline of the story is done, but I’m still tinkering with a lot of things.  
> This has no beta and all mistakes are exclusively mine.

CJ finally managed to get away from the already loud and tipsy group and join Toby outside the bar. Danny stayed inside watching his wife go after her past, hoping that it would finally be laid to rest.

“Hey...” she started, handing him a new glass of scotch. “Didn’t know if I’d see you here.”

He put his cigar out, knowing she didn’t like the smoke even though she never complained. “Yeah, I wasn’t sure myself. Decided at the last possible minute.” He finally looked up, taking a sip.

“Three years, Toby. Three years of ignoring my calls, e-mails and letters. You didn’t even come to my wedding! Three years of not even knowing if you were alive if not for your name on the Columbia faculty website or a christmas card from Andi saying you were ok.” She sounded tired and empty, not an ounce of the fight and rage he was expecting.

“We’re diving right into that, huh... What do you want me to say, CJ? That I’m sorry? Well, tough, ‘cause I’m not. We needed to let go and it was the right thing to do. Look at you! You’re happily married with a beautiful daughter. California suits you and Danny very well. How’s Lily, by the way?”

She knew he was trying to change the course of the conversation, but she wouldn’t let him. “Lily’s great, and I know Huck and Molly are doing great too. At least one of their parents bothered to keep me updated.”

Toby rubbed his forehead and sighed. “Let it go, CJ. This is neither the time or the place to have this conversation. We came here to reminisce and have a good time.”

“When will it be a good time? When you go back to NYC and refuse to answer your phone? Or in a few years time, when the president dies?” Her anger was starting to come and she knew she had landed the blow when she saw him wince. CJ controlled her voice and stepped closer to him, landing a hand on his arm. “Time is passing us by, Toby, and I don’t want to go on without having my best friend by my side.” 

“This is not going to work, CJ. First of all, I don’t think your husband is very happy that you came out here to talk to me alone.” She started saying something and he interrupted her. “No, I’m not saying that I care about his feelings, God knows I don’t, but you do. Second…” Toby didn’t get to finish his sentence because Danny’s head pops out the door. 

“Sorry to interrupt, guys. Honey, we have to go. We have an early flight tomorrow… I’m going back in to pay and start saying goodbye. See you inside?” his tone not leaving much space for choice. “Nice seeing you again, Toby. Been a long time.” without waiting for an answer, Danny went back in and closed the door.”

CJ watched him go and turned back to Toby, noticing the grimace on his face. “Look, if I call you when I get back home, will you pick up? Will we be able to talk?”

Toby downed the rest of his drink and smiled at her. “I promise I’ll try, Claudia Jean.” 


End file.
